Regarde-moi !
by Vilain Garcon
Summary: 04h38. Il a les yeux ouvert, sa respiration c'est emballée. Il ne dort déjà plus. Severus Snape se souvient et se décide enfin à agir. OS. HP/SS No Slash


Les personnages et tout le tintouin sont l'entière propriété de JKR (devant qui je me prosternerai un de ces 4)!

Première fic! Ça me travaillait depuis un moment déjà et j'ai fini par céder à la tentation des fics. Voilà presque 8 ans que j'en lis, et me voilà derrière mon clavier à vous en poster une et vous savez quoi? Je stresse grave! J'ai la trouille, je suis sure que vous n'allez même pas lire en entier cet OS et que vous allez me jeter des cailloux (d'ailleurs à ce propos si vous pouviez ne pas lancer trop fort...).

Alors je vous préviens, je ne me suis pas relue. J'ai écrit cette fic dans le train et je viens de la taper. Je corrigerai les (nombreuses) fautes qui doivent s'y trouver mais plus tard. Je sais que si je me relis je trouverais une bonne excuse pour ne pas poster... (_correction faite! normalement ça devrait aller. Bon il y a toujours des fautes plus fourbes que d'autres qui se cachent à des endroits improbables mais bon... pour elles il faudra attendre ma béta_)

**Dédicace : à Selon-Scrat (allez lire ces fics! elles sont géniales!) sans qui je ne me serai pas mise à écrire ces trucs qui me passent par la tête! Et sans qui vous ne liriez pas ceci!**

**à Coline pour les même raisons et pour rendre hommage à sa grande fourberie!**

En espérant que ça vous plaise...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

04h38. Il a les yeux ouverts, sa respiration s'est emballée. Il ne dort déjà plus. Sa nuit a été courte encore une fois. Il chasse les dernières images sanglantes de son cauchemar d'un froncement de sourcil. Son bras gauche l'élance. Il ne s'interroge pas sur l'origine de son rêve.

_Il_ cherche à le tourmenter depuis qu'il a trahi. Il a suffi d'une seconde d'inattention. Pendant une seconde il n'a pu se résoudre à faire semblant. Ce soir là, il était trop épuisé, trop triste aussi. _Il_ a lu dans son cœur sa véritable allégeance. Ce soir là, il n'a pu faire semblant devant _lui_. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'_il_ "jouait" avec le corps sans vie de son mentor. Comment aurait-il pu montrer une quelconque joie alors qu'il venait de tuer le seul homme qui n'avait jamais cru en lui. Tout comme il avait tué la seule femme qui l'avait aimé.

« Je suis la mort » pense-t-il en se levant. Et sombrement il ajoute : « et je suis un traitre à présent, pour un camp comme pour l'autre ». Traitre, lâche, il hait ces mots. Lui qui a toujours tout sacrifié pour cette cause que Dumbledore protégeait. Lui un traitre?

**oOo**

Un élan de rage et de dégoût le prend à la gorge lorsqu'il croise son propre regard et son poing s'écrase dans le miroir qui lui fait face. Il vole en éclats. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ses pas l'ont mené dans sa salle de bain miteuse.

Cherchant à oublier, à fuir tous ces souvenirs qui l'assaillent, il s'engouffre dans la cabine de douche. Mais les souvenirs sont aussi denses que la vapeur qui ne tarde pas à apparaître. L'eau est brulante mais il ignore la douleur. Bientôt il ne voit plus ce qui l'entoure. Il ne sait trop si c'est à cause de la buée de la douche ou de celle de ses yeux.

Il se souvient. Il _la_ revoit. Lily, _sa_ douce Lily. Ses cheveux de feux et ses doux sourires qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui. Il ferme les yeux très fort pour retracer les traits de son visage et les courbes de son corps. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte sa main descend et commence à le caresser. Il pense à elle, à l'éclat de ses yeux. Il gémit. Il pense à ces trop rares et trop chastes étreintes qu'ils ont partagées. Son geste s'accélère, ses pensées sont floues, il ne voit plus qu'elle. Sa douce chevelure, ses yeux verts, trop verts, son visage, sa bouche... Alors qu'il visualise ses douces lèvres, promesses de baisers volés, il jouit dans sa main.

Tout autre homme aurait ressenti si ce n'est du plaisir, au moins un sentiment de contentement. Il n'en est rien pour lui. La honte le submerge. Il a l'impression que _ses_ yeux sont fixés sur son âme. Il s'effondre sous la douche. Il a honte et peut-être même qu'il pleure. On ne sait pas où finit l'eau et où commencent ses larmes. Il reste là, prostré.

Il finit par sortir. Depuis longtemps l'eau est devenue froide, glaciale même. Il se sèche durement. Sa peau un peu bleue de froid devient rouge. Il pense que le froid et la souffrance qu'il s'inflige sont sa pénitence. Il évite son regard dans les éclats de miroir qui jonchent le sol. Il se blesse en reposant sa serviette mais ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Son esprit est tourné vers ces soirs d'automne où _sa_ Lily et lui se retrouvaient dans le parc de Poudlard.

_Ils avaient quinze ans et un monde entier s'offrait à eux. Elle le faisait rire et il croyait en ces promesses d'avenir qu'elle lui faisait. Il n'avait pas pu lui avouer qu'un homme se faisant appeler Voldemort lui en avait fait d'autres des promesses. Pas des promesses d'amour et de bonheur comme celles que Lily lui donnait. Non avec Voldemort c'était plus des promesses de gloire, des promesses de vengeance pour abreuver sa haine. Si seulement il lui avait dit. Peut-être aurait-elle compris que le jour où il l'avait insultée de la pire manière qui soit, et devant toute l'école en plus, ce n'était pas elle vraiment qu'il insultait. Il s'était juste senti si humilié devant elle qu'il n'avait pas mesuré ses paroles. _

**oOo**

Trois mots « sang de bourbe » et sa vie était gâchée à jamais.

Il n'aime pas se souvenir de la suite de cette histoire qui n'est plus la leur. La suite est une histoire de rupture, et une histoire d'amour aussi. « Elle l'a aimé » s'avoue-t-il. Et il en souffre. Elle en a aimé un autre. Un autre qui lui a même donné un fils.

Par Merlin! Qu'il hait cet enfant. Ne pouvait-il pas être aussi arrogant que son paternel? Par sa faute il s'était montré injuste, voire même cruel. Ce morveux n'avait même pas daigné mériter ses punitions! Ce morveux à qui elle avait donné ses yeux verts.

**oOo**

Habillé de pied en cape au milieu de son salon il est enfin en paix avec lui même. Voilà des mois qu'il se terre. Les deux camps veulent sa peau et lui il se morfond depuis qu'_il _l'a découvert. Il a pris sa décision et son angoisse s'apaise.

Le calme avant la tempête.

La bataille s'annonce pour bientôt. Lorsqu'elle aura lieu il y sera. Pour Dumbledore, pour elle, pour cette cause à laquelle il n'a jamais vraiment cru. Aujourd'hui il a choisi d'y croire. Juste pour quelques jours, pour quelques heures. Il fera ce qu'on lui a demandé il y a si longtemps. Il lui semble entendre à nouveau la voix de son mentor. _Croyez en lui mon enfant. Protégez le pour celle que vous avez tant aimé, et si ça ne suffit pas faites le pour moi Severus. _

Et il s'avoue enfin à lui même. Il le protègera oui, mais pas pour Lily ou Dumbledore. Il le protégera parce qu'il a aimé cet enfant tout en le détestant. Il haïssait le fils de James Potter, mais Harry, juste Harry, il l'a aimé depuis le premier jour dans le secret dans son cœur. Parce qu'il était son fils à elle et parce qu'il aurait pu être son fils à lui, à eux. Pour ses yeux trop vert et sa frêle silhouette d'enfant. Parce qu'il se souvient que Harry, le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, lui ressemblait. Alors il a choisi.

Il sèmera la mort encore une fois. Mais cette fois ce sera celle des ennemis du gamin.

**oOo**

La bataille fait rage depuis des heures. Harry Potter, l'élu, est épuisé. Peu de sorts l'ont atteint, il a pu atteindre Voldemort avec une facilité déconcertante. Voilà près de deux heures qu'il se bat contre Voldemort en combat singulier. Il attend une faille pour lancer le sort mortel. Il l'a sur le bout des lèvres depuis qu'il a vu tomber Remus Lupin. Le dernier maraudeur est mort, c'est tout un monde qui disparaît avec lui. L'heure n'est plus au doute. L'heure est à la rage et à la vengeance.

Une seconde, une simple seconde d'inattention lui ouvre une brèche dans les défenses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'y engouffre sans hésitation et fait voler son bouclier en éclat. Le sort mortel fuse sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un autre lui répond. Harry ne connait pas ce sort argenté qui se dirige vers lui, mais il ne doute pas un instant qu'il soit mortel lui aussi. En fait il ne s'y intéresse pas vraiment. Toute son attention est fixée sur le sort de mort et sur l'expression de Voldemort. Le temps semble suspendu. Les combats autour ont cessé depuis longtemps et tous regardent le sort vert croiser le sort argent. Voldemort, les yeux écarquillés, ne bouge pas et regarde le sort se diriger en plein vers sa poitrine. Au moment où l'Avada Kedavra le touche, il s'écroule. Une seule seconde c'est écoulée.

Mais Harry n'a pas pu voir sa victoire. Il n'a même pas vu le sort atteindre Jedusor. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est ce regard trop noir qui a accroché le sien. Une haine violente l'étreint. Même le mage noir n'a jamais su lui faire ressentir quelque chose d'aussi sombre. Il ne lève même pas sa baguette. Il veut frapper, mordre, déchirer à mains nues cet homme qui a tué Dumbledore. Il s'avance. Il a oublié le sort qui lui était destiné.

La haine disparaît du cœur d'Harry pour laisser place à l'incompréhension. Severus Snape, le traitre, s'est jeté dans la trajectoire du sort qui lui était destiné et gît à présent dans ses bras. « Il était bien mortel ce sort » constate l'élu sombrement. Une terrible odeur de sang et de chaire brulée atteint ses narines. Il contemple avec horreur les blessures mortelles qui apparaissent progressivement sur le corps de son ancien professeur. _Pourquoi_? Harry ne comprend pas cet acte de bravoure.

_Regarde-moi!_ C'est un ordre, pas de doute la-dessus. À peine murmuré certes, mais même dans la mort Snape garde toute son autorité et sa superbe. Harry plonge ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'espion. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il n'était pas préparé à _ça_. Des images, des sentiments l'assaillent. Des souvenirs comprend-il enfin. Il voit la honte, la douleur, la trahison. Il voit l'histoire d'un homme qu'il a haï et méprisé depuis qu'il le connait. Enfin il voit l'amour. L'amour de sa mère et le sien. Soudain il voit ce que son ancien professeur aurait pu être, il voit de l'affection un peu, et de l'amour, beaucoup. Alors il comprend, mais il est trop tard.

Ce qui reste de Séverus Snape ne le regarde plus. Ses yeux éteints fixent le ciel de pluie sans le voir.

Et Harry Potter, l'élu, pleure car il a compris. Et il hait Séverus Snape avec plus de force qu'auparavant. Non plus pour ses actes passés, mais pour ses actes manqués. Il le hait d'être mort, d'avoir pris ce sort à sa place. Il le hait pour lui avoir caché durant toutes ces années ce qu'il aurait pu être et ce qu'il avait été. Et il le pleure.

Séverus Snape n'avait jamais été un lâche ou un traitre. Severus Snape avait toujours été un héros.

* * *

_Pour jeter une pierre / cailloux / tomates / noix de coco / un ken (rayez les mentions inutiles) cliquez sur le bouton bleu._

_Et si vous avez aimé..._


End file.
